<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Wings by lollipumps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688130">Broken Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipumps/pseuds/lollipumps'>lollipumps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluffy, Hurt and comfort, Incorrect medical stuff, Injury, M/M, Might be smut, Takeda Ittetsu is flustered, Teasing Takeda, Tiny Giant! Takeda, Ukai honestly needs a break, Ukai is grumpy, Yuuri and Takeda are cousins, vacation., victor and yuuri are married, victor is spelled viktor, which is scary, yuri is now in the care of Viktor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipumps/pseuds/lollipumps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During his third year he suffered an injury and can no longer play the sports he loved. He hated it. After getting his degree, he was some what forced to be a coach for the team. With his injury he couldn't do it properly, so with his students he simply pretended that he didn't know a thing.</p><p> </p><p>So he asked Ukai to take the job. But now they're going on a vacation in Hasetsu with the team, which is where his family is, hes scared that the secret will be uncovered and how everyone will react if it does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: most YOI characters won't be frequent, that's why I won't tag some of the ones we probs won't see as much.</p><p>Reminder: I know very little of japanese culture, I'll try my best to keep this within its culture range.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ittetsu sighed as he walked into the gymnasium, breathing in the smell of freshly waxed floors after he had opened the gym, Hinata and Kageyama had came bolting in. They let out pants as the advisor looked at them blinking in surprise as if they didn't do this every week. </p><p>The two teens looked around, most likely looking for their coach. </p><p>"He isn't here yet, go ahead and get changed and start warm ups," he told the two as he went back into the mini office that was in there. His eyes looked over some paper work and a calendar. His aunt had invited him and his team to visit for the spring break. He couldn't exactly say no to his aunt Hiroko. He would announce it today after morning practice and hand out the forms of permission.</p><p>He groaned as he put his face in his hands. "Oh god, this is where I'll die at an early age," he mumbled. Then he heard yelling, it sounded like Daichi, most likely yelling at Hinata and Kageyama for not stretching properly or something like that. </p><p>And that's when he let out a bitter quiet laugh. He wished to be apart of that dynamic again. </p><p>°°</p><p>Everyone was sitting on the floor about 10 minutes before practice officially ended, Ittetsu had been 'taking notes' on the game (he was actually doing stats, but no one needed to know that). </p><p>He heard Ukai finish up talking/scolding the team about what they had needed to work on a bit more. He saw the younger man look at him with a raised eyebrow, Ittetsu blushed as he suddenly stood up and began to speak. </p><p>"This coming Spring, the team has been invited to Hasetsu, of course we have forms for your parents to fill out," he said as he began handing each student a paper, out of the corner of his eyes he could see Asahi light up at the mention of the town. </p><p>He smiled softly before continuing. "You'll only need money for food outside of meals, and extra activities you will want to do on your own without the adults," he spoke handing out the last paper. "However, if you plan on doing said activities, please make sure phones are turned up and on and take another person with you." </p><p>Ittetsu looked at Ukai and noticed the other staring at him. "Where'd we get the funding?" He asked. Ittetsu only laughed in response. "I just know people."</p><p>The shorter man turned back to the students, "All players will share a rooms with one or two other player, while managers share one room." He then let out a sigh, "and please, for the love of any of all gods, do not break anything, that includes, no rough housing in doors— including pillow fights, no practicing volleyball indoors at all, and no touching stuff that looks or even seems personal to the family that owns the inn. We're lucky enough they're not only rooming us but also feeding us without charge." </p><p>There was a beat of silence. "If Ukai-kun is done speaking with you all, your dismissed."</p><p>°°</p><p>The next morning, most of the team has already turned in the forms, saying that their parents didn't mind. "Oh god," he mumbled to himself as he looked at the papers in his office. When another teacher looked at him with a raised brow and gave a question look. </p><p>He laughed nervously as he waved at her as she walked off. He wasnt prepared in the slightest. </p><p>°°</p><p>About 2 weeks later, Ittetsu was driving the volleyball van as most of the team snoozed away or talked quietly. He wasn't completely emotionally prepared yet. It was abt 9 am, even though most of the kids got to the court around 7 am (even if Kageyama and hinata were always getting there hours early), they were very tired. He looked into the rearview mirror and caught a glimpse of Ukai sitting in his spot his mouth slightly hung open as he slept. </p><p>The emotional term oil was worth it if he got to see the other like this. He thought it was kind of cute as his brows furrowed  in his sleep or mumbled something that wasn't at all audible. A soft blush creeped up his cheeks as he refoused on the road. </p><p>About a few more hours driving, the team showed up at the inn. As soon as the teacher got out of the van and stretched out, a plump short woman smiled and ran over to greet the older man— by pinching his cheeks?</p><p>"'Ettsu-Chan!" She exclaimed before smiling.</p><p>"Oba Hiroko," he smiled before the woman stepped back taking in his looks and figure. </p><p>"You're too thin! Do I need to have Mari start taking you meals? Its a little far but we don't mind—"</p><p>She was caught off as she saw the team looking at her. She smiled to them all with a small clap with her hands. "Hello! Welcome to our inn, your coach will lead you inside."</p><p>Everyone seemed a little confused at this. "Do you not coach them Ittestu?" </p><p>Everyone was even more confused now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Takeda , if you asked him, thinks he covered up pretty well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahahahaha, long time no update!! Sorry you had to wait almost if not more than 2 months! Anyway, this will include a memory of an injury! And talks about the surgery the process of healing + some family troubles</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After all of the students knew where each year would be staying (and dropped off their stuff to said rooms) they were ushered down for a late breakfast that Hiroki had insisted that they needed to eat more. Mostly Tsukishima. Hiroki had given them all big servings of Nattō, especially to Ittetsu. Some of the team gave Hiroki a questioning look. “It’s to welcome ‘Ettsu-chan home. It used to be his favorite!” The plump woman explained. </p><p>At that moment two sliding doors to a ‘window’ opened up to show a man who seemed about the same age as Hiroki. “I’ve told you time and time again, you can’t fatten that boy up, it’s been almost 20 years since you started trying,” he told the woman smiling with a laugh. “Toshi! Don’t say that, he’s far to skinny, he needs some meat on his bones or he might pass out on the court!” </p><p>All the students and coach looked at the sensie mid bite to look at him. Ittetsu laughed slightly, and nervously as he quickly looked around to make sure there were no family pictures with him in it around. Luckily there wasn’t. </p><p>Finally, Kageyama who for the life of him, couldn’t read social cues spoke up with a mouth full said, “You don’t look like the sporty type sensei.” The other teammates looked at him with horror afraid they’d have to do flying laps for being disrespectful to their sensei. </p><p>Luckily, Takeda being the angel he is, laughed. “No no, it’s fine, I haven’t played any sport in a long time. I uh played basketball.” He quickly lied. That’s similar to volleyball right? Right? He wouldn’t know, he never played, all he knew is that there’s nets there too, and jumping. HE DOESNT EVEN KNOW THE POSITIONS OH GOD PLEASE NO ONE ASK PLEASE NO ONE ASK PLEASE NO ONE-</p><p>Daichi lit up. “Really? My younger brother plays basketball for his middle school. Maybe you played the same position as him?” Oh god, please think think think. </p><p>“Oh I uh... was mostly a bench warmer, only went out when needed too.” Daichi seemed to nod. The second years, Kinoshita, Narita, and Ennoshita plus Suga seemed to understand the feeling.  Takeda felt bad for lying to these kids, but it’s sorta true?</p><p>He still remembers the pain. When shattered his knee cap so bad that he needed surgery on said knee. Since even after months of healing, he still couldn’t jump. The surgeon said he’d till be able to play volleyball, which was a lie. Even landing from the slightest jump can hurt. And he tried to play through the pain. </p><p>He’d take multiple pain killers before games and practice matches. But even then, it hardly helped. When he got it checked out, they said something went wrong with the surgery- he’s forgotten what it was exactly, but all he knows tit that’s it’s completely irreversible and that it might get better, the pain that is. But these past years hadn’t shown that. So during the middle of his senior year, we was just someone who was constantly not in the game. The Ukai Senior wouldn’t even let him serve, at the time he had been so angry and pissed off, he had even cursed at that said joke, called him dirty names like ‘old bastard’ ‘idiot who shouldn’t coach’ ‘ass hole’ and even more vulgar names. Maybe the next chance he gets he should visit and apologize. Even if it was too late now, he probably wouldn’t be forgiven which is understandable.</p><p>Thinking about seeing the old Ukai made his stomach churn, just like when he was in high school and would fail the math exam and get yelled at by his coach to get the grades up. </p><p>He quickly blinked back the tears knowing he would cry if he actually was planning on seeing his ex coach. He had finished his food by then and went to get up off the ground, only for him to sit back down. </p><p>Hiroki seemed to notice, “oh dear! Let me get you and ice pack!” She said as she went off to do that. </p><p>“What’s going on sensei?” Yamaguchi asked after swallowing his bite of food. “Oh, it’s something that happened when I sit down to long, I had gotten surgery long ago.” He obviously didn’t want to go into detail so his students had let it go. He had noticed his colleague looking at him with concern evident in his eyes, takeda felt himself stop breathing for a moment. Blush had went to their cheeks as they both looked away. Hiroki came bustling in and placed the ice pack on his knee after he slowly stretched it out for her as he also got handed some low grade medicine. He nodded a thanks to her as he took it. </p><p>“Ukai-Kun, right?” She asked looking at the actual with big eyes and a gentle smile. Ukai slowly nodded in return to show that she was indeed correct. “Once your done eating and when ‘Tetsu-chan is feeling better, can you take him up to his room for him to rest,” she asked worry in her voice. “Ever since he was a kid he always forgets to look out for himself.” She lightly scolded the man she was referring too.</p><p>Ittetsu blushed a bright red. “I’m right here,” he mumbled saying a sip from his apple juice as he looked away from everyone who let out a slight laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know if I’d made any mistakes 🥰🥰</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dreams? Memories? Who knows</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is some medically incorrect terms in this chapter.</p><p>TW: use of slurs, homophobia and more</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Takeda laid in his bed with a sigh he couldn’t stop the guilty feeling that was creeping up on him. He really knew he shouldn’t lie to those boys. But he couldn’t help but feel that if they knew the truth, they’d all be disappointed in him. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath as he let a memory come into his head. </p><p>“Wow, I can’t believe the famous ‘Tiny Giant’ can’t play anymore.” One of his kohais taunted him with a shit eating grin. </p><p>“Leave me alone Yamada-San,” he said looking away as some of his once was longer hair covered his eyes. </p><p>“And why’s that? Little Tetsu nii-Chan can’t even handle pain? Can’t fight back?” Yamada continued to taunt him. “It’s reminds me how you father couldn’t handle you being a fag so he beat you and kicked you out making you mostly live with your fatass cousin and aunt.” That made Takeda snap.</p><p>He was suddenly on the boy the inertia and the force of his weight bringing the both of them down as he began to punch the other in the face. “YOU! ABSOLUTE! ASSHOLE!” He punctuated each word with a punch to the face.</p><p>“YOU CAN CALL ME A FAG ALL YOU WANT, YOU CAN CALL ME WEAK AND SMALL ALL YOU WANT, BUT DONT YOU FUCKING DARE TALK ABOUT YUURI OR HIROKO LIKE THAT AGAIN!” he continued to punch before being pulled off by another third year. </p><p>Takeda opened his eyes. Dammit. Why did he have to remember that of all things. He sighed. When he was a student in Karasuno he had his own little apartment that Hiroko and Toshiya had paid for until he got a part time job somewhere and pay for the rent at least. He’s thought about seeing Yamada and apologizing to him. But he’s been told the guy deserved it.</p><p>Did he? He didn’t know anymore. He let out a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes again, hopefully sleep would come easily soon. He reached up to take off his glasses and toss them on his bedside table. </p><p>He was running across the court with speed, a grin across his face as he slapped the volleyball into a spike. He was too caught up in the moment, he didn’t straighten his leg right. He landed right on his left knee. Usually this would’ve been fine thanks to his sport pads, but he had forgotten one of them, and there were no extra— in his size that is. </p><p>He stopped as his eyes widened with a painful groan leaving himself as he felt pain go through his leg. He wasn’t particularly sensitive, but when he was in pain, he’d usually throw up.</p><p>He held back the bile in the back of his throat as he let a tear fall to the ground and the work went dark. He woke up in a bright room with men and women around him before it all went back to darkness.</p><p>He woke up again and was explained the situation. The doctor had told him, “you can go back to playing volleyball in about 4 months...” the rest was blank on his mind as she continued to speak, but now to his aunt and uncle who he didn’t notice at the time. Not playing volleyball? </p><p>But it’s okay right? Right. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he was back on the court, running running, he jumped for a spike, but when he landed he was in pain, excruciating pain. </p><p>What? </p><p>He listened to the doctors</p><p>He took his medicine</p><p>It had been over 4 months. He should be able to play, he has to play, he’s a third year, his last year. He has to play he has to play. Were his thoughts.</p><p>He had went to another doctor, only to be told his knee hadn’t healed correctly and needed surgery, but he wouldn’t be able to play at all, but if they left the knee as it is, pain could get worse, even just went standing. </p><p>So he got the surgery. He went to try to go against doctors saying he wouldn’t be able to play, he did. But he could jump high enough anymore, couldn’t even hit the ball. And when a replacement came around, he remembers his own harsh words to the young boy, just a second year, it was bound to happen. </p><p>“Oh, you think you’re special huh, just because you’re just a replacement. Just remember, I’m the original one, the one that was wanted, you’re temporary. You’re a bench warmer, nothing else.” After that, Ukai SR had his step out to cook down. And that’s when he gave up. He was replaceable, no longer useful. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to stay in Miyagi anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He woke up with a jolt. Jesus, he needed to stop this. He doesn’t remember the second years name, but maybe he should try to. Go and apologize, it’d be easier than apologizing to the older Ukai. He sighed out glared at the wall. Ever since meeting Keishin, he’s been having these memories come back, maybe it’s for the best. He sat up in bed and stood up and began to walk out of the room, as he heard the front door open and close. He looked over and...</p><p>Yuuri?!</p><p>“Yuuri-Chan!” He smiled happily and ran to him with a slight limp and hugged up tightly with a happy grin as he felt his cousin hug him back. “Ittetsu!” Yuuri smiled as he hugging his smaller, but older cousin.</p><p>Takeda smiled happily as he let go of the hug with a huge grin. Then there was a force making the cousins bump into one another. Takeda got on his tiptoes to see a brown poodle wanting Yuuri’s attention. “Vicchan?” He said, very confused.</p><p>Yuuri blushed shaking his head. “Nono, this is Makkachin, my husband’s dog,” he quickly explained as Takeda raised a brow, not knowing Yuuri got married. </p><p>“I wasn’t invited why?” He teased as his cousin got flustered once more. “Oh-Oh! It was in Russia and was very rushed and—“</p><p>“Yuuuuuriiii,” a tired voice dragged out the name. The voice had been thick with an accent as a slightly taller man with silver hair and blue eyes came into view, most likely jet lagging. Ittetsu laughed lightly as the Man seemed to finally take notice to him. </p><p>“Yuuri, is this a travel sized Yuuri?” He asked as Yuuri sighed once more. “Viktor, this is my cousin Ittetsu,” he introduced the two. And that’s when it clicked in Ittetsu’s head. </p><p>“Wait Yuuri, isn’t this the guy you’d tell me all about when we were kids?” Ittetsu asked with a grin as Yuuri blushed a dark red again. Viktor laughed heartily as he nodded. “I’m going to have to assume that’s me~!” He sing songed. “Oh by the way, Yurio went to the rink.” </p><p>Takeda left the two alone so they could get situated. “Sensei!” He heard a whisper yell and he turned to look at the gentle giant Asahi. “Yes?” He hummed.</p><p> </p><p>“How come you didn’t tell us?” He asked, and that’s when all of Takeda’s blood drained from his body in dread.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! Thank you for reading this chapter and sorry it took me ages to update haha. Come talk to me on Instagram, my account is @lollypumps</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>